


#19

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo dos chicos completamente diferentes - y completamente enamorados- celebrando tres años desde que se conocieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#19

 

Louis estaba cansando. El partido había estado un tanto difícil y su entrenador, Ben, no dejaba de gritarle que estaba jugando como la mierda, y si seguían así, fácilmente perderían por goleada. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba demasiado, él se encontraba desanimado y era por una estúpida razón. Era tan estúpido que incluso le daba vergüenza asumirlo, pero… no veía a su novio hacía tres días debido a una discusión, y eso le tenía un poco desconcentrado.

 

¡Y qué discusión tan tonta la que había tenido! Él se había puesto celoso por un chico de la Universidad que era compañero de Harry, su novio, y no había hallado otra cosa mejor que hacerle una escena de celos al oji-verde, quien saturado por la situación, le había dejado gritando solo en medio de la calle.

 

Suspiró y dejó de pensar en eso para poder concentrarse en la última mitad del juego. Después de todo, era el último partido de la temporada. No le costaba mucho hacer un último esfuerzo.

 

— No me decepciones, muchacho. –le había dicho su entrenador antes de que salieran a la cancha nuevamente. Él fingió una sonrisa y asintió.

 

Una vez estuvieron ubicados en el campo de juego, Louis miró hacia todos lados, acción que siempre hacía para buscar a Harry y, aunque sabía que ésta vez no lo encontraría, la costumbre pudo más y lo hizo.

 

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo a un lado del entrenador en la banca. Harry siempre estaba allí esperándolo ya que se llevaban muy bien con Ben. En realidad Ben adoraba a Harry porque era el único que oía sus quejas, reclamos y maldiciones cuando las cosas no iban bien, y eso era porque al oji-verde en realidad no le interesaba mucho el juego. De no ser por el hecho de que Louis se encontraba en la cancha, él no tendría nada que ver con fútbol.

 

Harry se encontraba masticando chicle, como siempre lo hacía. Los pantalones negros se ajustaban de manera exquisita a sus delgadas piernas, mientras que su polera blanca escotada, dejaba relucir las dos aves que tenía tatuadas en el pecho: la más pequeña era él, y la otra, Harry, por supuesto.

 

Louis suspiró y recordó que tenían otro tatuaje juntos; Harry había decidido tatuarse I can’t change, mientras que él tenía las comillas que complementaban la frase.

 

Se veía tan perfecto que Louis quiso tirarse a sus brazos, llenarlo de besos, pedirle disculpas por haber sido un idiota, y pedirle también que lo follara hasta que sus cuerpos rogaran por descanso.

 

— ¡Tomlinson! –le gritó un compañero. Recién entonces se dio cuenta que el partido ya había comenzado y que él se encontraba parado como un idiota, mirando a su novio.

 

Le costó un par de minutos acostumbrarse nuevamente al ritmo, ya que la presencia de Harry allí le tenía un tanto nervioso. Ese muchacho tenía ese poder sobre él, y a veces Louis odiaba eso, mientras que en otras situaciones, definitivamente lo amaba.

 

Cuando al fin pudo poner su cabeza en el juego, todo mejoró. Parecía más ágil, más rápido y escurridizo. Volvía a ser Louis Tomlinson, la estrella del equipo.

 

El marcador estaba 2-0, y lograron empatar gracias a dos golpes del castaño. Sin embargo, su equipo no estaba acostumbrado a los empates, por lo que cada uno de los once, dio lo mejor de sí para poder ganar. Y fue casi durante el último minuto, que Louis se lució con el balón entre los pies y le dio un pase perfecto a su compañero, culminando la jugada con el balón dentro de la red del equipo contrario.

 

Luego de eso, el silbido del árbitro anunció el fin del partido y todos los chicos se abrazaron sin importarles lo sucio que se encontrasen, para posteriormente ir a las bancas. Nuevamente los nervios se apoderaron de el al estar frente a Harry quien, al parecer, no había notado su presencia por estar concentrado en su teléfono celular.

 

— Hey. –le saludó tímidamente. Harry entonces le miró y Louis sintió su sangre congelarse. Dios, lo extrañaba tanto.

 

— Ve a ducharte. Te espero en el auto. –fue todo lo que dijo para luego acercarse y depositar un beso en su frente.

 

Louis asintió débilmente y lo vio retirarse sin dejar de mirar la pantallita de su móvil.

 

El oji-azul caminó hasta los camerinos sin saber qué pensar exactamente. Harry parecía frío, distante, y ni siquiera le había besado los labios. ¿Qué podía esperar de eso? ¿Acaso Harry iba a terminar con él? Bueno, de todas maneras, si eso ocurría, no lo culparía, después de todo, debe ser una mierda andar con un chiquillo tan inseguro como él.

 

Con un demonio, si tan sólo no se hubiera atrasado un año por su estúpida filosofía de vida de disfrutar el momento, y no se hubiera emborrachado, ni pasado de fiesta en fiesta durante todo el fin de semana durante un año entero, quizás estaría con Harry en la Universidad y no tendría que estar preocupándose de que otros chicos le coquetearan.

 

El sólo hecho de pensarlo, le provocaba un profundo enojo.

 

De todas maneras, si no hubiese asistido a todas aquellas fiestas, no hubiera conocido a Harry a los dieciséis, y definitivamente no estarían juntos.

 

¿Cuándo se habían invertido los roles? En un principio, cuando se conocieron, era Harry quien le buscaba, quien le seguía, y ahora resulta, que es él quien no puede vivir sin el oji-verde.

 

Maldito Harry Styles.

 

Luego de la ducha, se vistió y tomó su pesado bolso para luego caminar hasta el estacionamiento donde Harry le esperaba. Por un lado, quería ir y besar a su novio y estar con él durante toda la noche, pero por otro, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera decirle y sentía que en cualquier momento escaparía de allí.

 

— Eso fue rápido. –señaló Harry una vez el oji-azul hubo dejado el bolso en el asiento trasero y se acomodara en el asiento del copiloto. – Estuviste muy bien en el partido. –señaló el oji-verde mirándole, Louis, sin embargo, mantuvo la vista baja.

 

— Gracias. –susurró.

 

— Tu entrenador me dijo que no fue así durante la primera mitad. –señaló el rizado.

 

Jodido Ben, pensó Louis.

 

— Uhm, sí. Estaba un poco desconcentrado. –admitió. Hubo un silencio y Louis quiso mirarlo, pero temía hacerlo. Mas cuando sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, se sobresaltó.

 

— ¿Por qué estabas desconcentrado, bebé? ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oído. Louis soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 

— Joder, sí. –El castaño se separó un poco y lo tomó fuertemente del rostro para besarlo con intensidad. Harry sonrió sobre sus labios.

 

— ¿Por qué no llamaste entonces? –inquirió separándose un poco.

 

— Sabes por qué no lo hice. –respondió él volviendo a besarle.

 

— Oh, sí, porque eres un jodido orgulloso. –susurró el oji-verde con una sonrisa burlona para luego descender con sus labios hasta la manzana de Adán del menor para succionar un poco, provocando un jadeo en el oji-azul. – Contrólate, Tomlinson. –se burló. Louis soltó un bufido. – Ya habrá tiempo para estas cosas, primero déjame llevarte a un lugar.

 

Sin más, se separó del castaño, dejándolo jadeante, con ganas de más y una media erección entre los pantalones.

 

Harry comenzó a conducir mientras Louis le hablaba de que su madre y sus hermanas le habían enviado saludos y que lo extrañaban en casa. Harry sólo sonreía y asentía, dejando hiperventilar al oji-azul.

 

Cuando Harry se estacionó frente a un restaurante carísimo, sintió su estómago contraerse. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos dos ahí? Oh, claro, siempre olvidaba que Harry venía de una familia con bastante dinero y poder, por lo que costear cenas caras, no era un gran problema para él, aunque Louis siempre se negara. De hecho, estaba por protestar cuando el oji-verde posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de Louis indicándole que guardara silencio.

 

— No quiero que digas nada hasta que yo te haya dicho todo lo que debo decirte, ¿de acuerdo? –Louis parecía confundido- Sé que esto no es lo tuyo, sé que odias los lugares lujosos y ese tipo de cosas, pero… –sonrió infantilmente. - ¿Puedes sólo confiar en mí esta vez y entrar sin protestar? –Louis asintió no muy convencido. – Gracias. –susurró besándole los labios fugazmente.

 

En cuanto entraron, el castaño se sintió incómodo. Todos se veían tan elegantes y refinados en sus trajes, mientras que él vestía una polera blanca de rayas azules, unos jeans desgastados en las rodillas y unas converse sucias. Harry lo notó y le tomó de la mano para luego susurrarle.

 

— Te ves precioso. A mí me gustas así.

 

¿Por qué Harry siempre lo hacía sentir tan estúpido? ¿Acaso tan enamorado estaba como para que unas palabras salidas de la boca del rizado le hicieran sentir que flotaba a su lado y que lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, era la mano de Harry sujetándolo?

 

Harry había reservado una mesa y uno de los garzones los acompañó hasta ella para luego tomar su orden. El oji-verde fue rápido en hacerlo, mientras que Louis miraba y miraba la carta sin saber qué pedir. Todo tenía un nombre extraño y él no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso.

 

Finalmente se rindió y miró a Harry con ojos de cachorro. El oji-verde le sonrió y le dijo al garzón que trajera dos platos de lo que él había pedido.

 

— Odio estos lugares. –farfulló un tanto avergonzado.

 

— Sólo hoy, ¿sí? ¿Por mí? –Harry le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa y le acarició suavemente.

 

Si había algo que a Harry le gustaba del castaño, eran sus manos. Eran tan pequeñas, tan menudas, pero tan fuertes a la vez. Eran firmes y ásperas, muy diferente a las suyas, ya que la vida de Louis era muy diferente a la suya. Él había nacido en cuna de oro, como se decía popularmente, con todos los lujos y comodidades que cualquier ser humano hubiese podido pedir, mientras que Louis había tenido una vida difícil, ya que al morir su padre, él y su madre habían tenido que hacer todo lo posible por mantener la casa en pie.

 

Sonrió al recordar el principio de su relación, cuando Louis se negaba a tener algún tipo de contacto con él gracias al lugar del cual procedía.

 

~

 

_Harry había entrado en una etapa de rebeldía cuando había decidido contarle a sus padres acerca de su sexualidad. Su madre casi se desmayó, y su padre, bueno, su padre no hizo ningún escándalo, asegurándole que sólo se trataba de una etapa que luego superaría con el tiempo. Él por supuesto, se enojó, maldijo y se las dio de chico rebelde, escapándose de casa los fines de semana para frecuentar bares gay y cosas por el estilo. Era menor de edad, pero siempre fue alto e imponía presencia, por lo que nunca se le había hecho muy difícil burlar a los guardias de esos lugares. Y así fue como conoció a Louis._

_Estaban en el Queen’s, uno de los bares gays más conocidos de la ciudad, y él estaba con uno grupo de chicos con los que ya se había encontrado anteriormente. La estaban pasando genial, y entonces uno de ellos recordó que había fiesta en casa de un chico, cuyo nombre a estas alturas no recordaba, pero aceptó ir de todas maneras._

_Al bajar del auto, Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados, intentando ubicarse, pero le fue imposible ya que jamás había pisado esa zona. Todo era tan distinto al lugar del cual él provenía, que se sentía un poco incómodo._

_— Vamos, compañero. –Habló Vincent palmeándole el hombro._

_La música llegaba hasta las afueras de la casa, y allí fue donde conoció lo que era una fiesta de verdad. Chicas y chicos bebiendo, cantando, fumando y haciendo cualquier cosa que te pudieras imaginar, había en ese lugar. Él sonrió ante el espectáculo, y en su afán de descubrir qué más había en aquella fiesta, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con un chico bailando sobre una mesa con un vaso rojo en la mano. Sus pasos eran torpes y para nada sensuales, pero algo en él, llamaba la atención de Harry. Sí, ese era Louis, el chico más bullicioso y alegre de todo el lugar._

_— Harry, ten –oyó a su lado mientras le pasaban un vaso con alcohol._

_Él no supo quién se lo había dado, ya que se había quedado mirando hipnotizado al chico que bailaba, olvidando que iba con más gente. Lo vio beber de un tirón lo que quedaba en su vaso de plástico y lo tiró a un lado para luego lanzarse sobre la gente que disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaba dando. Harry se preocupó, pero luego notó que todos le sujetaron y lo arrastraron por sobre ellos hasta el final. Entonces el chico tocó nuevamente el suelo, encontrándose frente a él._

_Sus ojos azules le miraron profundamente sin borrar la pícara sonrisa de su rostro._

_— Hola, guapo. –dijo soltando una carcajada para luego quitarle el vaso de la mano, beber de su contenido, y comenzar a caminar. - ¡Gracias! –le gritó desapareciendo entre la multitud._

_Y Harry decidió que quería a ese chico en su cama. Entonces lo siguió, encontrándolo en la piscina junto a un montón de gente. Él quiso acercarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que simplemente se quedó mirando cómo continuaba bebiendo del vaso que le había quitado._

_Luego de un rato de risas, aquellos chicos con los que él oji-azul se encontraba, incluido el mismo castaño, comenzaron a desvestirse, quedando todos sólo en bóxer para posteriormente lanzarse a la piscina._

_Louis notó que él le miraba y coquetamente lo invitó a entrar con un gesto de cabeza. Harry no sabía si ir o no, pero terminó aceptando, despojándose de su ropa rápidamente para lanzarse al agua que se encontraba jodidamente helada. El castaño rió al ver que sus dientes castañeaban._

_— ¿Te ayudo a entrar en calor, corazón? –preguntó acorralándole en una de las esquinas donde la luz del patio llegaba tenuemente._

_Harry se quedó sin aliento ante esa pregunta. Su acompañante soltó otra carcajada y se acercó a su cuello, lamiéndolo para luego succionar aquella porción de piel, dejando una marca. Harry gimió, y eso fue lo que impulsó al castaño a mover una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del rizado para comenzar a acariciar su miembro fuertemente, frotando su palma sin cuidado alguno, arrancándole gemidos al oji-verde._

_— Hey, hey. –Le retó mordiéndole el labio inferior.- No tan fuerte. No quieres que nos escuchen, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió sintiéndose a merced de ese chico._

_El castaño se acercó más hasta que sus pechos estuvieron completamente juntos y escondió su rostro en el cuello del oji-verde._

_— Dios, eres grande. –Susurró contra su oído esbozando una sonrisa.- Tócame. –pidió de manera tan sexual, que Harry le dio gracias al cielo por no haberse corrido en ese mismo instante._

_El rizado obedeció y coló su mano en el bóxer del castaño, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto. Movió su mano por toda la extensión del pene del oji-azul, masturbándolo fuertemente también. El chico suspiraba y mordía su cuello evitando así soltar sonoros gemidos._

_El oji-azul se separó un poco para besarle rudamente los labios._

_— Falta poco. –susurró el castaño pegando su frente a la del oji-verde, quien aceleró aún más sus movimientos, y esta vez él sí gimió, cerró sus ojos y Harry lo sintió contraerse en su mano, mientras éste apretaba su miembro, logrando que él también terminara profiriendo una maldición._

_El chico se abrazó a Harry, aprovechando que el agua le hacía perder peso, se subió sobre él y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del rizado. Y sin notarlo, se quedaron dormidos allí en la piscina._

_En la mañana, unos estornudos le hicieron despertarse. Abrió sus ojos notando que el chico ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos. Miró a un lado de la piscina y allí estaba prácticamente vestido, calzándose las zapatillas._

_— Jodida mierda. –se quejaba entre estornudos. - ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre quedarme dormido en una piscina? –y otro estornudo venía entonces._

_Harry quiso reír porque la imagen se le antojó de lo más adorable, y bueno, él también comenzó a estornudar. Entonces el chico le miró y le sonrió incomodo._

_— Buenos días. Supongo que esta es tu ropa. –señaló unos pantalones negros, una polera gris y un blazer. El rizado salió de la piscina y el oji-azul le lanzó una toalla._

_El oji-verde comenzó a secar su cuerpo, pensado qué haría con sus bóxer. Entonces notó que los del chico estaban a un lado de la silla en la que se encontraba y decidió imitarlo. Se los quitó y se puso los pantalones. Louis se levantó de la silla, listo para irse, y eso entristeció a Harry, ya que quería saber más de él. Le gustaba._

_Sin embargo, el oji-azul se quedó allí mirándolo mientras se vestía, dudando si decir o no decir lo que tenía en mente._

_— Tú no eres de aquí. –habló el castaño al fin. Harry no respondió.- Recogí tu ropa, y dios… ¿Tommy Hilfiger? –Inquirió refiriéndose a la marca de la ropa del rizado.- ¿Qué hace un niño de clase alta por estos barrios? –preguntó despectivamente. – No quiero ni pensar qué dirá tu padre si se entera con qué tipo de chicos andas metido._

_— Ya basta, ¿sí? –dijo algo hastiado terminando de ponerse la polera._

_— Bien, como sea, no es asunto mío. –Señaló.- Bien, me voy. Cuídate, chico adinerado. –dijo entrando a la casa._

_— ¡Oye, espera! –Le gritó intentando avanzar mientras terminaba de ponerse la zapatilla.- Hey. – el chico volteó._

_— Shh, baja la voz.- dijo mirando a todos los chicos dormidos a su alrededor- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en un susurro._

_— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. –señaló como si fuera algo muy importante._

_— ¿Y eso qué? No es como si nos volvamos a ver después de esto. –sentenció volteando nuevamente, pero Harry le bloqueó el paso. – Que molesto eres. –Suspiró.- Louis, mi nombre es Louis._

_— Soy Harry. –dijo él._

_— Genial, Harry, fue un gusto conocerte. –dijo con sarcasmo, comenzando a caminar nuevamente._

_— ¡Espera, Louis! –Louis quiso golpearlo. – Yo… no tengo idea dónde estoy._

_— Podrías haber pensando en ello antes de venir a meterte a estos lados.-se burló. Harry le miró suplicante. Louis suspiró.- Ven conmigo. –indicó de mala manera._

_Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar._

_Louis notó la mirada perdida de Harry y se maldijo. ¿Qué tan ebrio había estado como para meterse con un chiquillo de clase alta? Él odiaba a esa gente porque sabía que eran petulantes, altaneros, y demasiado sofisticados para él, así que lo único que quería en ese momento era deshacerse de ese tal Harry lo antes posible._

_Sin embargo, no contaba con que Harry no lo dejaría en paz y se lo seguiría encontrando en cada fiesta a la que asistiera._

_— ¿Me estás siguiendo? –le había preguntado una noche ya harto de verlo aparecer en cuanta fiesta él estuviera._

_— No seas tan egocéntrico. –le había contestado Harry mientras bebía una cerveza en la cocina de la casa en la cual se encontraban._

_Louis le miraba incrédulo, pero debía aceptar que el chico tenía algo que le atraía._

_— ¿Bailas? –le preguntó Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el rizado ya lo tenía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia la sala donde todos bailaban._

_Si había algo que a Louis le gustaba, eran los chicos que sabían moverse. Y vaya que Harry sabía cómo moverse. Louis intentaba no caer, pero Harry sabía cómo hacerlo perder la cordura cada noche que se encontraban, aunque cada amanecer cuando despertaba a su lado, se prometía no volver a ceder._

_Pero seguiría cayendo en los brazos de Harry, pese a poner resistencia, porque el chico ese era insistente. Y guapo. Y besaba bien. Y tenía unas manos grandes y ágiles…_

_Y follaba como los dioses._

_Y fue así como comenzaron una relación. Al principio, Louis se negaba a aceptar que tenían una relación, pero en el fondo sabía que era así. Poco a poco, el oji-azul se había ido encantando con el oji-verde aunque fueran dos polos completamente opuestos. Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto._

_Incluso se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanas, de hecho ellas lo amaban porque siempre les enviaba caramelos y chocolates. Louis siempre le decía que dejara de comprarlas con ese tipo de cosas, pero Harry nunca dejó de hacerlo, porque sabía que esos detalles le gustaban al oji-azul. Además, esas niñas eran adorables._

_Por otro lado, Harry cada día se maravillaba más con Louis, con su manera de ver la vida, con su manera de disfrutar. Louis era tan libre, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry, ya que al estar con el oji-azul, él se sentía libre también. Además, el castaño era inteligente, curioso, sagaz, y podías hablar con él sobre cualquier tema._

_Cuando ambos aceptaron que lo que tenían era más que sólo sexo, dejaron de asistir a fiestas tan seguido. En cambio, hacían viajes esporádicos a la playa durante los fines de semana, y dormían todo el día para bajar a la playa en la noche y conversar horas y horas sentados en la arena disfrutando del suave sonido de las olas, del viento soplando sus cuerpos obligándoles a permanecer juntos, y un porro junto a unas cervezas._

_Fue una de esas noches cuando Harry se fijó por primera vez en sus manos. Tomó una y comenzó a mirarla y acariciarla notando las diferencias entres las manos de Louis y las suyas. Probablemente estas eran más rudas y fuertes debido al trabajo que el oji-azul tenía en un taller mecánico. O al que había tenido en una construcción hacía algún tiempo, ejercitando de pasada sus bíceps._

_— Yo trabajo, Hazz, me esfuerzo. –se burló. Harry sonrió. – Por eso no tengo unas manos tan bonitas como las tuyas. –señaló dándole una calada al porro._

_— Me gustan tus manos. –susurró él besándola._

_Louis sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y besó a Harry apasionadamente, comenzando a desvestirlo, sintiendo un deseo enorme por poseerlo, pero no se trataba sólo de lujuria, era algo más lo que le movía esta vez…_

_Fuese lo que fuese, ambos podían decir que aquella fue la primera vez que en lugar de tener sexo, hicieron el amor._

 

~

 

El garzón llegó con su pedido. Harry se puso la servilleta de tela en las piernas y Louis le imitó. En serio se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

 

Durante la cena no hablaron demasiado. Harry le contó acerca de cómo había estado la Universidad aquellos días, que se sentía un poco agotado, y que lo había extrañado un montón. Eso último a Louis le hizo sentir muy bien.

 

— No puedo creer que aún no recuerdes que día es hoy. –dijo Harry en tono gracioso. Louis le miró extrañado.

 

— No es tu cumpleaños, ni el mío. –señaló simplemente. - ¿Qué otra fecha debería…? Oh… -entonces el oji-azul se mordió el labio, recordando que ese día se cumplían tres años desde que se habían conocido.- Lo siento, bebé, lo olvidé por completo. Sabes que no soy bueno con las fechas y ese tipo de cosas. –suspiró lamentándolo sinceramente.

 

— Lo sé, no te preocupes, cariño.-asintió Harry con una sonrisa.

 

— Feliz aniversario, supongo. –dijo Louis elevando su copa de vino.

 

— Feliz aniversario, amor. –le respondió Harry haciendo que sus copas chocaran sutilmente. Luego de beber, el oji-verde habló:

 

— Uhm, Lou… -le llamó el rizado una vez que hubo finalizado su cena. El oji-azul le miró. Harry sonrió un tanto nervioso y bebió de su copa de vino.- Bebé, sé que todo esto de la Universidad nos ha distanciado un poco. –Dijo tomándole las manos.- Siempre pensé que iríamos juntos, y he de reconocer que se ha hecho duro sin ti ahí, pero son cosas que pasan. –Louis asintió sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba el asunto.- Sé que sólo tenemos diecinueve años, y que tal vez tres años no sean gran cosa, pero… me preguntaba si querrías… que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. –Louis abrió sus ojos de par en par. Nunca se había esperado algo así de parte de Harry, es decir… muchos chicos se iban de sus hogares a un departamento junto a algún amigo al comenzar la Universidad, pero el trasfondo de esta situación era distinto.- Eso nos haría las cosas un poco más fáciles, ¿no crees?

 

— Sí, supongo, pero… con el dinero que gano, no me alcanzaría para arrendar un departamento. Ya sabes, tengo que ayudar a mamá con los gastos también. –dijo afligido.

 

— No tenemos que arrendar nada. –Señaló el rizado.- Papá… me regaló un departamento. –Se mordió el labio inferior.- Dice que es hora de que me independice y ese tipo de cosas.

 

— Harry, sabes que odio recibir cosas de tus padres. –dijo severamente, y ese era el tipo de reacción que el oji-verde temía.

 

— Lo sé, pero… por favor, eso nos haría las cosas un poco más fáciles. –señaló. Louis suspiró.

 

— Si esto lo haces por mi estupidez del otro día, no es necesario. Sé que fui un imbécil, bebé, lo siento mucho. Confío en ti. –le sonrió. - Harry, te quiero, ¿sí? Mucho, más de los que las palabras me permiten expresar, pero si vamos a tener un departamento, quiero que sea nuestro de verdad, que a nosotros nos haya costado. –Indicó en tono suave.- Sé que estás acostumbrado a que tus padres te den todo lo que quieras, y no te culpo. Tuviste esa suerte, pero eso no es para mí. Simplemente no me siento cómodo con eso.- Harry suspiró y asintió. – Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo los fines de semana, uno que otro día durante la semana, pero no me pidas vivir en un lugar que no me pertenece.

 

— Está bien, entiendo. –Louis le miraba afligido.- En serio, bebé, entiendo. –le besó las manos.

 

Si bien Harry moría de ganas de vivir junto a Louis, entendía el punto de su novio, y de cierta manera, le gustaba que pensara así. Louis era mucho más maduro que él, más inteligente y objetivo, y si él decidía que había que esperar, entonces esperaría, después de todo, nada los apuraba.

 

— ¿Ya lo recibiste? –inquirió el oji-azul luego de un rato.

 

— Aquí tengo las llaves. Papá me las dio recién ayer. –Explicó.- Creo que sólo hay un par de sillones y una cama.

 

— O sea que aún nadie ha entrado allí. –Dijo el castaño.- O sea que aún no lo inauguras. –Louis le miró lascivamente mientras bebía vino.

 

— ¿Qué insinúas, Tomlinson? –inquirió alzando una ceja. Louis rió traviesamente.

 

Harry entendió claramente el mensaje, por lo que pidió que le trajeran la cuenta y canceló rápidamente, dejando una gran cantidad de propina, que hizo que Louis considerara la idea de trabajar ahí. Pero esa idea se esfumó en el aire, mientras salían casi corriendo del lugar para subir al auto.

 

Mientras el oji-verde conducía, Louis hacía lo posible por mantener sus manos y su boca alejadas del cuerpo de su novio, pero era una tarea tan difícil… llevaban semanas sin tener sexo decentemente. Harry había estado tan ocupado con trabajos y ese tipo de cosas, que el tiempo sólo les había permitido un par de manoseos y uno que otro trabajito oral.

 

Al llegar al edificio donde quedaba el departamento nuevo del oji-verde, bajaron del auto velozmente, y entre besos llegaron a los ascensores. A Louis se le cruzó una traviesa idea por la cabeza, pero Harry se negó rotundamente, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro, lo delataba: él también tenía una fantasía con los ascensores.

 

Pero no, no lo hicieron. En cambio bajaron en el piso veintiuno y buscaron el departamento. Harry sacó las llaves, entró y lo único que encontraron fue un colchón en el suelo y un par de frazadas a un lado.

 

— No pude haber pedido algo mejor. –dijo Louis para luego devorar los labios del rizado quien correspondió gustoso.

 

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre la boca del otro, buscando más contacto, aunque eso fuera imposible. Las manos de Louis comenzaron a viajar por aquel cuerpo bien trabajado que conocía tan, tan bien, levantando poco a poco la holgada polera para poder tocar aquella zona que era uno de los puntos débiles del oji-verde: su bajo vientre. Tan sólo acariciar aquella zona, hacía que el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera, y eso a Louis le encantaba de sobre manera. A él le encantaba llevar el control en eso de los juegos previos, le encantaba provocar a Harry hasta que éste ya no pudiera más.

 

Pero al parecer, era Harry quien esta vez quería el privilegio de lo previo, ya que le tomó rudamente por la cintura para llevarlo hasta el colchón que yacía en el centro del departamento y lanzarlo sobre él, haciendo que el castaño soltara un jadeo.

 

La luz de la ciudad que jamás dormía colándose a través de los grandes ventanales sin cortinas, los iluminaba perfectamente, y bajo esta misma luz, se desvistieron, quedando casi completamente desnudos.

 

Louis recibió el cuerpo de Harry entre sus piernas, provocando el roce de sus pechos, y la fricción de sus miembros. Ambos soltaron un par de suspiros ante la oleada de sensaciones que comenzaban a asecharlos. El oji-verde comenzó a acariciar aquella adorada piel dorada que tanto le fascinaba. A pesar de que sus manos eran grandes, sentía que nunca podía obtener suficiente de Louis, siempre quería tocar más, siempre necesitaba más de él. Era como si el cuerpo del oji-azul fuera una especie de droga que se apoderaba de sus sentidos y los nublaba completamente. Era tan pequeño en comparación al suyo, tan menudo, que eso le provocaba más deseo y no sabía precisar muy bien por qué. Era tanta la necesidad y el deseo por poseerlo, que Harry no se daba cuenta cuando enterraba sus dedos en la piel del castaño o cuando succionaba tan fuerte que dejaba moretones bastantes grandes y muy difícil de sanar. Eso al oji-azul lejos de molestarle, sólo le hacía querer más. Amaba que Harry fuera así de salvaje en la cama.

 

El rizado comenzó un doloroso vaivén, un movimiento demasiado tortuoso, pero que se sentía tan jodidamente bien…

 

Louis capturó el labio inferior de Harry entre sus labios y luego entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo para así ahogar sus gemidos.

 

— Necesito… -intentó decir el castaño.- que me toques. –pidió a duras penas.

 

Harry sonrió y dirigió su boca hasta el cuello del menor, besando húmedamente la zona para luego succionar fuertemente. Posteriormente bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Louis acariciando casi imperceptiblemente por sobre el boxer. El oji-azul jadeó ante el sutil contacto y Harry sonrió sobre su clavícula, lugar en el cual se concentraba. Las manos del castaño se encontraron en el cabello del oji-verde, alborotando sus suaves rizos una y otra vez.

 

El oji-verde continuó descendiendo, encontrándose con uno de los dos botones en el pecho de Louis. Lamió y mordisqueó uno provocando que el oji-azul arqueara su espalda debido al placer que esa acción le propinó.

 

— Por favor. –gimió. Todo aquel jueguito le encantaba, pero su sexo dolía dentro de la tela de sus boxers y la mano de Harry no era suficiente.

 

— ¿Por favor qué? –preguntó en tono burlón levantando su cabeza para enfrentar la mirada del castaño.

 

— Necesito tu boca allí abajo. Ahora. –su voz sonó tan ronca y demandante, que provocó un tiró en la entrepierna del oji-verde, quien no esperó ni un segundo más y bajó rápidamente, metiendo el pene de Louis en su boca de una sola vez. Louis esta vez no gimió, sino que soltó un gran grito.- Hey, los vecinos te van a escuchar. –susurró Harry.

 

— Pues entonces que envidien la manera en la que me haces gritar. –gruñó con sus ojos cerrando y su espalda arqueada.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego lamer y succionar el miembro de Louis que rogaba por mayor atención. Su propio pene rogaba también dentro de sus boxers, pero sabía que pronto habría una recompensa para él; después de todo, por algo había tomado el control esta vez y no se lo había cedido a Louis.

 

Sabía cómo cegar al oji-azul y hacerlo que pidiera por más.

 

— Yo…voy… -soltó entre lastimeros jadeos.

 

— No, no vas a venirte aún. –Harry dejó de darle atención y Louis abrió sus ojos de par en par. – Por si lo olvidas… -susurró suavemente tomando una de las manos del castaño para dirigirla hasta su entrepierna.- también estoy duro, bebé. – Aquello pareció hacer click dentro de la cabeza del oji-azul, quien sonrió lascivamente y le dio un apretó fuerte a Harry, aprovechando aquello para invertir los roles.

 

Entonces Louis esta vez pasó a estar arriba, moviéndose de manera para nada sutil sobre la pelvis del oji-verde, obligándole a gemir bastante fuerte. Louis le besó con fiereza, violando su boca con premura, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del rizado. Luego comenzó a bajar lamiendo cuanta porción de piel le separara de los boxers de Harry.

 

Una vez llegó a ellos, miró los ojos de su novio notando que estos se encontraban más oscuros, cargados de lujuria. Bajó rápidamente la molesta tela, encontrándose con el miembro totalmente erecto del oji-verde. Lo lamió y succionó con la boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban los mulos delgados y firmes de su novio.

 

Cuando Louis supo que el rizado estaba listo, subió hasta sus labios y lo besó nuevamente.

 

— Fóllame, Harry. –El aludido sonrió y le volvió a besar. ¿Cómo mierda Louis Tomlinson podía volverlo tan loco?

 

Louis se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y se levantó un poco para dirigir el pene de Harry hasta su entrada. Harry había insistido en prepararlo primero, después de todo, hacía mucho que no tenían sexo, pero el oji-azul estaba tan caliente que se rehusó. Así que una vez que Harry estuvo dentro de Louis, ambos soltaron un gran grito.

 

— Estás tan estrecho, amor. –gimió el oji-verde sin atreverse a moverse porque sentía que si lo hacía, se vendría.

 

Louis se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios y se movió levemente, incitando al rizado a hacerlo también. Así que Harry lo hizo y comenzó a embestir lento, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

 

Las embestidas dolían, pero a Louis no le importaba, tenía a su novio dentro de él follándolo rápido y certeramente, tocando aquel punto sensible en su interior, haciéndole ver estrellas por montón.

 

— Louis… -suspiró Harry, dándole a entender al oji-azul que estaba a punto de terminar.

 

Pronto, las embestidas de Harry se volvieron descontroladas, y Louis le tomó las manos para dirigirlas a su miembro y que así los masturbara para poder acabar juntos.

 

Y así fue. Ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo: Louis sobre el cuerpo de Harry, y Harry dentro de Louis ante la imagen.

 

El oji-azul se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su novio besando tiernamente su hombro, luego su cuello y por último su boca.

 

— Te extrañaba tanto, bebé. –susurró Louis acariciando su nariz con la de Harry en un beso de esquimal.

 

— Y yo a ti. –respondió Harry con la voz ronca, más profunda de lo normal.

 

— Feliz aniversario, amor. –murmuró el oji-azul para luego besar los labios de su novio, quien sonrió dentro del beso.

 

Ambos se preguntaban cómo podían querer tanto a ese chico que tenían enfrente, cómo podían estar tan enamorados, y cómo podían ser tan afortunados de ya conocer el verdadero amor con tan sólo diecinueve años.

 

:*

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot nació cuando vi un masterpost en tumblr sobre cómo sería si Harry y Louis tuvieran la misma edad en un universo alterno, obviamente. Me gustaría poder haberles dejado el link del masterpost pero lo perdí.
> 
> Espero les guste (:


End file.
